Junior Marauders Year Two Prisoners of Azkaban
by teenwriter827
Summary: This is a sequel to Junior Marauders by Hpfreak20. It is very AU with the dead being alive, and lots of other things. You won't be able to understand it if you haven't read the prequel. Mass break out!
1. Chapter 1

Previously

When the Marauders and Dudley and Susan got off the train they weren't surprised to see the six adults 'helping' people off the train. They knew they just wanted to find their group. Harry grinned and joined them. Lily, James, Sirius, Amelia, Tonks and Remus all grinned at them. They did it. And by it, they meant a lot. Not only all the wonderful things from this year but they also did something that they didn't even know they did. They broke the record for a different defense professor every year. Nothing bad happened to Remus, actually good things happened to him. To all of them.

* * *

When they were ready to leave, Snape joined them. The Marauders transformed still to the awe of the watchers, into phoenixes. Dudley, Susan and Snape all grabbed a few tail feathers and then they were gone.

* * *

At Potter Manor everyone dropped their things off in their rooms and went down to have dinner in the dining hall.

When they got there, Petunia rose. But instead of hugging Lily or Dudley, like they expected, she hugged Severus first. His cheeks spotted pink, but he hugged her back. Then she moved onto Dudley and Lily. She went to her labeled seat, that was oh so conveniently right beside the chair with an S.S on it. Severus Snape. When he sat down she grabbed his hand, his newly colored white cheeks went pink again. He never had dated before, he was a bit awkward about it.

Petunia just smiled and started to eat.

After dinner Severus walked into his room beside the potions lab. He changed into suitable bed clothes and started to walk toward the large bed. He laid down and fell asleep, this bed was much better than his own.

Petunia changed and did a quick silencing charm on herself. She walked out of her room and to Severus' door. She had missed, him and really wanted to know what it was like to be able to cuddle with someone for once. She opened his door and shut it swiftly behind her. He looked to be asleep, he looked so peaceful. She walked to his bed and then picked up one half of the blankets. She slid in and he woke up when she laid down.

"Petunia? What are you doing?" he asked.

"I missed you." she said. She laid her head on his chest and cuddled up. He was warm and she enjoyed it.

"I missed you too. Maybe I can convince Dumbledore to let you stay at Hogwarts next year." he said.

"Yeah that sounds like fun." she replied. Severus wrapped his arms around her and she sighed. She fell asleep soon and he just looked at her. I think I love her. he thought. Yeah, tomorrow I'll have to kiss her. Then he fell asleep.

* * *

In the morning, Petunia woke up in a particularly warm place. She rubbed her eyes and saw she was laying on Severus' chest. She smiled and Severus stirred.

"Did I wake you?" she asked.

"No." he said. She nodded as she scooted up to his face. He put his hand under her chin and guided her face to his. He kissed her. She pulled away breathing heavy and a bit light headed.

"Wow" she breathed.

"Yeah." he said back breathing just as fast as her.

"I should probably go changed." she said after a bit.

"Alright."

Over the next few days she came back at night until finally he said, "Why don't you move your stuff over here. Then you won't have leave in the morning."

"Yeah alright." She summoned her things. And placed objects around the room, Sev just watched as everything was arranged perfectly.

It looked fine.

* * *

Lily was amazed as she saw how close her sister and best friend were getting. She brushed it off and started to notice how the junior marauders were developing, their bonds were making them grow up faster. Getting more curves, getting taller, all of that. It was strange to see 11 and 12 your olds being like that. She passed that off as well and got back to doing research for the permanent wolfsbane, she was going to make one if it was the last thing she did. She did this while James, Sirius, Harry, Ginny, Ron, Luna, Draco, Fred and George. Sometimes others would join them in exploring the grounds but most of the time, Hermione reads, Astoria likes to tan or play chess, Remus likes to stay inside and read but lately when Tonks would stay inside he would get a bit distracted by her lips. Amelia spends her time working in an office on the 2nd floor, working as the Head of the DMLE or with the house elves, asking what kind of rights they as a rave would like. She liked to ask 3 or the House Elves of the staff because they are the head elves and willing to leave and do tasks. Bonnie, Sammy, and Noah.

Today was June 23rd. Lily saw owls floating in from a window at the top of the house, oddly close to Remus' room. Who would he be owling? Tonks is here and he hasn't talked to his dad in years. she thought. She didn't like being nosy, but she was going to make an exception. Curiosity killed the kneazle. She thought on her way down the hall. Finally after a lot of walking, Lily reached the 5th floor, out of 12, not including the 3 basements. But she could stop because this was the floor where Remus and Tonks were in. She knocked and didn't get an answer, so she tried again. Nothing. She turned the knob and opened the door. She saw Remus and Tonks laying in bed, sleeping. Then she glanced to the window, it was open as if expecting something. There was an owl sitting on the mahogany desk off to the left. She stepped into the room and her her flip flop click. Remus' eyes opened after the sound was made. His hand already sliding to his wand pocket.

"It is just Lily, Remus." she said. His hand stopped.

"Hello Lily, what do I owe the pleasure?" he said.

"I saw and owl heading to your window and I was just curious as to who it is." she replied. She watched as Remus' eyes widened and then him get out of bed and go right to the owl. He petted it and gave it some water. He opened the letter and grinned.

"So who is it?" she asked.

"A surprise for Dora." he said.

"What kind of surprise?" asked Lily now intrigued.

"A good one, and I have been meaning to ask you if you would let us throw a uh, party of sorts on the 30st." he said.

"Of this month?"

"Yes."he said.

"Sure, but for what?"

"Um, a wedding." he muttered.

"A wedding?" she asked. He nodded and she silently squealed and jumped up and down.

"I have to finish the plans and owl things in!" she said. Remus chuckled as Lily ran from the room muttering about where to put everything.

* * *

"She took that better than I thought, but I'm guessing only because there was a 'sleeping' person in the room." said Tonks.

Remus scowled, "You were up and you left me to deal with a squealing and jumping Lily Potter?" he asked.

"Duh, I wasn't going to do it." she said. Remus scowled at her. She kept her face unemotional. She just stood up and walked to the door, she was joking but she wasn't going to tell him that.

He ran to stop her and completely covered her route. She turned around and walked to the window, he ran even faster to her instead of the window. He caught her arm and spun her around.

"What the hell do you think you were doing?!" he growled.

"Jumping out the window. What did it look like?" she said, a normal person would have broken down at the force of the growl, but she wasn't normal.

"Why?" he growled.

"So I could get away from you. You were scowling at me." she said glaring at him.

His face softened into a look of disgrace and remorse. It was all his fault she about jumped out a window. Tonks had to hold back a smirk at how fast he broke.

"I didn't mean to. Please. Stay, I'll make it up to you. Please." he said in a rather high pitched voice. She laughed. He looked up confused.

"Oh, Remus. You broke so easily! I wasn't actually going to leave or jump! You are so gullible." she said through the laughter.

He scowled. "What yourself, I may jump." she said said glancing at the window. His scowl dropped again and she chuckled, "My my Remus. Really gullible. My life is too good to jump. I have you wrapped around my finger."

"Finger, toe, neck. Everything." he said. She grinned, "It is alright, I'm wrapped around you too." she cooed.

"I know." he said as he pulled her close. "I love you. You are so interesting, you keep me on my toes and my emotions change faster than a girl on their period." he said.

She laughed, "Yeah you would know about that time of the month too." He grinned, "You sound just like Sirius. It is so easy to tell you are related."

She morphed into Sirius and Remus let go, "Change back! Change back! I don't want to have to hold that!" he said. Sirius/Tonks laughed as she morphed back. Remus let go a breath he hadn't realized he was holding. "Good." he said. She grinned and snogged him. Remus, not expecting this fell backwards onto the bed. She grinned when she fell on top of him.

"Someone swooning?" she asked raising her eyebrows at him. He smiled. "Sure, love. Whatever." Then he kissed her again.

* * *

Sirius decided he was going to go inside after they were done exploring the pond. Everyone else was going to go flying but he didn't want to. He knew Amelia wanted to talk to him. She was acting weird this morning.

He shook off and walked inside, the only thing still wet, his perfect hair not so perfect anymore. But for once he didn't care, he was going to find his lover. He found her sitting in their room staring off into space.

"Hey Amms." he said.

Her head snapped up to him and she smiled, "Hey."

"So what do you want to talk about?"

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"I can tell something is troubling you. You have been acting strange all day. Plus you aren't working, if I needed a plain sign that would be it." he said.

She blushed and nodded, "I was wondering, if maybe youwantedababyeventually." she slurred together.

"What?"

"I was wondering if you wanted a baby eventually." she said slowly.

"Um, yeah if you want." he said. "But, I don't think I'd be a good dad but as long as she has a good mum."

"She?"

"Yeah a she, if we have one I think it will be a girl."

"Alright, and you will be a perfect dad." she said.

"I'm not so sure about that." he said looking at her.

"Yes you will, if it is a boy, he'll be your best friend, you can teach him to play sports like Quidditch. If it is a girl I'm sure you will do a right good job of spoiling her like you did Susan." she said eyeing him. He had gotten her gold jewelry, a diary, loads of candy, and flowers. "Plus, you will be her role model. Oh I can see it now, Daddy's princess."

Sirius smiled, a genuine smile. "There will always be the queen first." he said looking into her deep blue eyes. She smiled back and then kissed his cheek.

"Soooo, when do you plan to, um you know. We did agree to wait until we are married but when a kid?" he asked.

"Um, it depends maybe January? Or February." she said. He nodded "Alright."

"Names?" he asked after a few minutes.

"Um, I have a guy name that you may like."

After a while of thought, Sirius said, "Is it Edgar?"

"N-no, I'm not telling you what it is." she said. "But a girls name is what we need, because I will name the boy, if we should have one, the name I picked out. But girls, I don't have a girl name." she said.

"Um, right." he sighed. After pondering from names far away from his family tree he started to narrow it down. "How about Emma? Alex? Ashley? Katie? Candace? Danielle?"

"Oo, I like Alex, how about you?"

"I was stuck on that one for a while." he replied grinning down at her. She smiled, "Middle name?"

"Rebecca?" he asked. "Perfect!" she said. Sirius smiled at her, they were in sync they agreed on almost everything.

"Alex Rebecca Black." she hummed. Sirius smiled, he liked that, but he figured he'd like the boy's name, if she told him.

"Just tell, me what would the boys name be." he whispered rubbing her arm.

"Nope, not a chance."

He scowled and dipped his head to her neck and kissed it where he knew she liked it. She growled, "Tell me?" he asked. "No." she said though she was purring. He moved his head behind her ear and started attacking it sweetly with his lips. She moaned but he didn't stop until she was trying to kiss him. "How about now?" he asked. "No" she moaned. He scowled and went around and down, totally skipping her chest, he went to the stomach and kissed it. "If I am to father a child from here, I think I am entitled a name." he said before he kissed it then he slowly exaggerating his movements. He slid his nose up until it was under her ear. He heard he breathing hitch and he knew it was only a little away before she broke. He turned to her face and kissed her. It was so slow it hurt for her. He kissed slowly and she was whining, "Please, just kiss me." she said.

He grinned, "Tell me."

She looked at him, "I will if you kiss me." she said. He nodded and kissed her hotly. She grinned against his lips, pushing his mouth open with her teeth. She pushed her tongue in but was pushed back out by his, he was in control and he was to make sure she enjoyed this.

After a good 10 minutes of their most heated snog ever, Sirius pulled back, "If we had a son, what would his name be?" he asked.

She caught her breath, and whispered, "Regulus." she said and Sirius' eyes widened."Regulus Arcturus Black." Sirius just stared at her, "The second." she clarified.

He didn't talk for a while. He didn't know what to expect, but it wasn't this. "We can pick a different one if you would like. I just thought you might like it." she whispered. He still didn't talk. After 5 more minutes of Amelia staring at him she said a bit frantic "Please answer, your scaring me." Nothing. "If you love me you will say something." He turned his head to her, "Love you." he croaked. She sighed, that was a start, he spoke. "Come on. I asked Harry about this a while ago, to tell me about Regulus, so now I want him to tell you the story. Lets go." she said crawling off the bed and dragging him with her. He just nodded, lost in thoughts. She drug him down to yard where she saw Harry sitting in a lawn chair with a clipboard and Ginny relaxing on a raft in the pond in front of the chair. He didn't look up from the clipboard as they arrived just waved his wand and made two more chairs appear.

"How did you know we were coming?" she asked.

"I heard your thoughts getting closer." he replied as he continued writing. "So you know I wanted to hear a story?" she asked.

"I heard a story, I didn't hear about who. I tried catching his thoughts but they are going so fast I can't catch them all." said Harry.

"I want you to tell him the truth about Regulus." she said. Harry looked up and put the clipboard aside. "Sit." he said.

Amelia forced Sirius into a chair before she sat in her own. "Alright." said Harry.

"This may be a shock." said Harry. "But as poorly as you think of Regulus. He may have joined Voldemort, but only because he wanted to be the good son. He knew he had the potential to be the perfect son your parents wanted since you weren't. He knew he could be a Slytherin and fight on Voldemort's side, he did it for your parents. After being tortured, it opened his eyes to exactly what was wrong about being on Voldemort's side. He realized being a Death Eater was awful. So when Voldemort said he needed a house elf, he volunteered Kreature. Kreature went into a cave Voldemort created to guard the locket horcrux. He needed an elf to drink the potion, Draught of the Living Death, Kreature did, Voldemort placed the locket and left. Regulus figured out what was in the cave, and realized how Voldemort would go in order to stay on top. He ordered Kreature to take him to the cave. Following his orders, he did. He drank the potion and told Kreature to do whatever it took to destroy the locket and to leave without him and go home. He said this as he was being drug down by the Inferius. Kreature did as he was told and was never able to destroy the locket. He and Kreacher were always good, they just didn't show it." finished Harry.

Sirius just looked down, he didn't cry. He never cried unless it had to do with Amelia, but this. This information hurt. The brother he had wished he didn't have, the brother he thought was stupid and rotten. He was a good guy. Harry looked to Amelia, smiled sadly and walked to the edge of the pond and jumped in. He resurfaced and started to swim around. Amelia stood up and went to Sirius, she transfigured the lawn chair into a park bench. She sat next to him. He looked over to her and she smiled to him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and picked her up and turned her around and sat her on his lap so she was straddling it. He hugged her and she hugged back, he needed this. It was a simple gesture, but it made a difference, "I was his brother, and he never told me. I may not have trusted him but it would have been nice to know he changed his mind." he said. She nodded, "You can't change time." she said. He nodded then laughed, "Unless your name is Harry James Potter."

She grinned and laughed as well, "Yeah, but he is the exception for everything right?" Sirius nodded.

Amelia pulled back, "So, you heard why now. Do you think naming a child after him is a good thing?" she asked.

"Um, yeah." he said after a minute. "He was good, and I miss him." he said. She nodded sadly.

* * *

Narcissa was sitting in one of the many library corners, she had a rather large book on her lap, but she wasn't reading it. She was observing. She was watching Hermione and Ron's behavior towards each others, then Neville and Luna's, then Astoria and her own son's, then Harry and Ginny's. They were all different. She was envious. She wanted what they had. Not the soul bond, though it would be nice, but just to know who they end up with. Or that they end up with someone they love. She wanted that. Love. But she knew to be careful, if you wanted love to much you would fall in blind love. In love with someone that you shouldn't love. She knew she should fall for someone with her same likes and differences. Someone who is tired of the dark ruling, and who had a love for children, who wants to make a difference in the world, no matter how small. And most of all, who would love her back. A best friend was great but a lover was better, and it seemed she was the only alone person and it wasn't fun.

Draco had tried to reach out to her but she would give him a nudge to spend time with his friends, she didn't want to steal a moment of spending time around loving friends to spend time with his somewhat bitter mother. She stood up quietly and walked to a sitting room to watch the fire. It was one of her hobbies, it gave her room to think. She walked to the main fireplace because she knew that Lily and James were the only ones ever in there, even though everyone was welcome, but she knew those two were in their room. She saw them enter earlier.

She went in and sat down and stared at the fire for a good half and hour. Suddenly the flames turned green and Narcissa backed up in her chair. Out Stepped Kingsley Shacklebolt.

"Oh hello Narcissa. I was just seeing if I could stop over, they keyed me into the wards a while back and I was just thinking about them and thought I'd stop by." he said.

"Um yes, James and Lily are in their rooms at the moment but they will come out shortly I suspect, they do everyday." she said. Standing to off her hand, for a handshake. Kingsley, recognizing the gesture grabbed her hand but instead of shaking it he lifted it to his lips and kissed it. Then he lowered her hand back down and let go. His lips were tingling and her hand was tingling as well.

"Well, um. We can go get them if you would like." she said. He nodded and they walked down the hall. Kingsley had a crush on her. He just never told her because he thought she was happy in her marriage, but apparently not if her first wish was to change her name back and get a divorce. So using her tactic to strike while the iron is hot, he went for it while they were walking. He grabbed her hand and held it. She looked down while blushing and feeling her hand tingle then the tingling slowly spread up her arm. She smiled, it was nice. When they arrived outside the master bedroom Narcissa went to knock but she could see a slight shimmer around the room, a silencing charm.

"Wait." said kingsley. He stepped in front of her, face to face, inches apart. She felt his sweet breath on her face and it tingled her skin and made the hairs on her neck stand on end.

"I wanted to ask you something. Maybe, if you want, you would go on a date with me this weekend. It doesn't matter where." he said.

She nodded, "Alright, What time?"

"Noon, please. If it works for you."

"Um It works. How about the Leaky Cauldron then Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour?" she asked.

"Um, yeah sure." he said smiling down at her. She smiled back, maybe this was her chance at love? You never know, she had to find out what his interests are.

"I'll warn you though, I've never actually been on a date, so I may be rubbish at this." she said. It was true, she had been betrothed to Malfoy at 14, she had never been on a date with him. Just he would sneer at her in the hall, and treat her like property not as an actual person, with emotions and feelings and a personality. But she could tell Kingsley wouldn't do that, or at least she wouldn't let him do that.


	2. Chapter 2

"James, get up!" Lily shrieked.

"What? What?" James asked sitting straight up in bed.

"Today is game day! Get up!" she said running around the room, throwing clothes at him. He smiled at her and after socks, and shorts were thrown to him she stopped. "What are you staring at?" she asked.

"A goddess." he replied. She blushed, "My goddess." he sighed. He got up out of bed and walked to her. He was only in a pair of boxer shorts, as usual for his night-time clothes. She was in a soft green night gown. He grabbed her hand and said, "A very beautiful goddess this one is." he leaned down and kissed her hand. Then he slowly leaned up. She smiled and jumped up on him. He caught her so she had her legs wrapped around his waist and her arms wrapped around his neck.

"A charmer this one it." she purred in his ear. "Maybe I should set him loose, let him charm another girl." she said.

"I will never ever attempt to charm another." he whispered in her ear, "Not even if you left me." he said a bit more dejected.

"I won't leave you, never."

"I forgot. This goddess is a tease." he chuckled.

She leaned back grinning and kissed his lips passionately. Then after a moment she stopped and jumped down, "Get ready. It is still game day." He smiled at her and he got dressed, "Alright lets go." he said grabbing her hand.

* * *

Game day at Potter Manor was new to say the least. It started with chess.

The games were intense and loud for being a calm and collected game. Of course there were some games that were predictable, Harry lost to Ron, Harry and Hermione tied neither managing to win or lose. Lily beat James while Ginny beat Harry, then Ginny beat Lily. Ron beat everyone he went against. But the surprising one was when Ginny beat Ron. They played cards for a while, they played Exploding Snap, and even muggle games, Poker and Egyptian Ratscrew. They played Gobstones and other games until after lunch. After lunch was a prank war. Whoever was the least pranked after 3 hours wins. At 4:00 everyone looked ridiculous. Harry had silver hair and Ginny had purple skin, Ron had yellow eyes and a donkey tail, Hermione was a donkey in everything but the tail and the list goes on. It was determined, by Narcissa the referee, that Harry and Ginny won, seeing as they weren't animals or half animals, but they were the reason some of them were animals or half animals. But Fred and George were close seconds as both of them had blond hair and silver eyes. The silver was like iron it was similar to Harry's hair it was robotic looking.

"Haha! My Godson is a Marauder!" laughed Sirius who still looked like a half cat. He had a cat nose and whiskers and his hair was shorter like fur. Harry grinned and waved his wand and Sirius looked like himself, so did all the others in the room. They smiled, most didn't really know how to reverse it anyways.

* * *

When others started to leave the room Harry went to Fred and George.

"Hey, Gred and Forge. I was wondering are you still interested in opening your joke shop?" he asked. The both nodded, "Good, I was wondering. I have been remaking all the plans you have showed me and are listing what other pranks look like, what they do and what they are called. If you want them that is." he said.

Fred and George looked at each other silently agreeing then they turned to Harry, "Excellent Idea. We'd love them." they said. Harry smiled, "They will be down shortly." he said. Then Ginny popped in with parchment.

"Here you go." she said handing the parchment to them. They smiled, "Handy transportation." said Fred.

"Yeah convenient." agreed George. Then they grabbed the parchment and went to the chairs. They plowed through them. "Skiving Snackbox, Extendable ears, Headless Hats." said George.

"U-No-Poo, trick wands, portable swamp, aviatomobiles, screaming yo-yos." said Fred.

"These are brilliant!" they said shuffling through the giant piles of plans. Harry grinned at them. "You would've been the most famous and rich brothers, if both of you were alive. George you were and Ron was a close second seeing as he worked for you." he said. They grinned. "Sounds promising." they said.

"Alright, I've been thinking. There was one place I wasn't ever very good at. I dabbled in it because I had children and nieces and nephews of course. Healing." said Harry as he flipped the page of his clipboard trying to rearrange the schedule. "So I'm rearranging this to fit anything in. For our training what do you think we should do?"

"I think we should go to St. Mungo's and see if we can train." said Lily. Harry nodded and wrote something down. "Alright any other training to work in?"

"I think we should try different training apart from just dueling, we should try a strategic route. Like improving in the forest." said Ron. Harry nodded and wrote it down, "So I am going to work in muggle fighting, sword fighting, strategic moves and plans and healing. Anything else?" he asked looking up from the clipboard. No one answered so he took that as a no. "Alright, lets go to St. Mungo's." he said.

They nodded and everyone walked to the edge of the property. "Fred, George. To do this you need to be rid of the trace. Hold still and stay relaxed." said Ginny. They nodded and everyone stopped to watched while Ginny waved her wand and they glowed green. Then it disappeared and Fred walked outside of the wards and started hexing and levitating things, moments later so did George. After ten minutes, "No notices. This is brilliant." they said. Everyone else stepped out of the protection of the wards. They all apperated away.

They walked gingerly into the front door of St. Mungo's.

"St. Mungo's how may I help you?" said the lady at the desk not looking up.

"We were wondering if we could try doing a summer training program?" said Lily.

"Ah, yes how many? We don't get many of these." the lady said shuffling papers.

"16." said Lily as the matron looked up startled, "10 children and 6 adults." Lily clarified.

"Wow, alright. I was expecting two or three at most but no matter. These children, ages?"

"2 14 year olds, 3 12 year olds, 3 11 year olds, 2 10 year olds." she said. "All do not have the trace place upon them anymore." she said. The matron looked startled and a bit flustered. "Yes, of course. Fill these out and then we will begin." she said. Lily nodded and passed out 16 almost identical papers.

Luna took hers and filled it out quickly seeing as it was a half piece of paper.

Full Name: Luna Equine Lovegood

Date of Birth: November 15 1981

Reason for applying: Healing is a good use of time. It would be helpful on the battlefield after a few tested modifications, useful for after effects of battle. Also it can come in handy if someone is in a sticky situation.

Specified day: Any.

All the papers looked the same, except of course, the first two questions. The nurse collected the papers and wrote in her book before she called out, "Nurse Neeley, Nurse Katie, we have summer worker volunteers." a few seconds later two totally different women came out. A nurse, Katie according to her name tag, was tall and average sized in the waist department and had glasses. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail. Neeley, was a bit bigger in the waist department, shorter and had large glasses that, thank merlin, were not at all like Professor Trelawney's glasses, they were just big. Her hair was short and down, seeing as there wasn't much to do with hair that only goes to your chin.

"Hello?" asked Neeley.

"Yes." the matron said, "Here are the 16 new volunteers."

Katie nodded not at all shocked and she came over to the Marauders, "Professors Lupin, Tonks, Black, Bones, Potter and Potter." she addressed, "I have heard loads about you. All positive of course. I'm Katie Patil." she said. "My daughters adore you and look up to their classmates." she said looking around to the smiling Marauders. "In one letter they wrote me, I swear, one paragraph wasn't about you guys. I haven't heard a negative thing, I was surprised. I know my girls are a bit of gossip girls but I did hear that you made Lavender Brown wet herself. I can see what that one will become so I was a bit disappointed when my daughters became friends with her, but I can't change it now so. Good job, but don't tell them I said that." she said winking at them when they grinned wider.

"Lets go, but before I do so let me introduce my secretary, Neeley Clearwater." she said. "Maybe you know Penelope, her daughter. In the same year as your brother, Percival." she said eyeing Fred and George. they nodded. "Yes, she talks of him often doesn't she?" they said looking to Neeley.

"Yes, often enough. He sounds like a nice boy." said Neeley, making most of the Marauders snort. "It is alright, we know something about them." said Fred winking.

"Your right Forge. They may or may not be dating at this moment." said George. Neeley smiled, "I figured." she said.

After a while of walking up stairs and down hallways they arrived at the fourth floor, Spell damage. Neville sucked in a breath as they started walking down the hall. Getting closer to door number 7. His parent's door. Lily looked to see him so nervously glancing back and forth from the nurses to door 7. She figured it out, one of her old best friends was behind that door, insane, not talking, white haired and wouldn't recognize her. The Marauders older friend by one year would be laying in a bed close to that the same way. She saw Harry and Ginny staring at the door. She watched Ginny walk forward to Katie.

"Mrs. Patil? The patients in room 7, have you tried Phoenix tears. They have incredible healing powers." she said.

"Yes, but Fawkes, Professor Dumbledore's phoenix, could only do so much. We would need a dozen more phoenixes to help them." she said.

"How about 16?" said Harry who walked forward.

"That would do more than help them, that should be able to regain some sanity but where are we to find 16 phoenixes?" she asked.

"Do you think we would be allowed in there?" asked Ginny, "Then we could show you."

Katie and Neeley looked at each other before turning back to them and nodding. Harry walked to the door and heard two sharp intakes of breath.

He opened the door anyways and walked in to see the Longbottoms in their full glory, white hair and blank looks. Harry transformed and then 16 phoenixes walked in followed by two very shocked nurses. They all sat up on Frank's bed and each found skin to cry on, 5 of them aiming for the head while the Neville phoenix went for the heart. They all started to cry and cry and cry. After a good 10 minutes of crying Frank blinked and his eyes cleared. He sat up, effectively flinging off 7 phoenixes.

"Where is my Neville?" he asked. He was back, back to himself and the nurses, still shocked, watched as his hair turned back to its normal color. One nurse magnified her voice, "All nurses, and healers who would love to see a miracle happen on the fourth floor in room seven come and Matron Lee at the front desk. Call Augusta Longbottom and tell her it is an emergency." she said.

"Where is my Neville?" asked Frank again, "My Alice? Where is she?" Then he turned his head to his wife. "What happened to her?" he asked. The nurse looked at the group of phoenixes on the floor all of them were around one who was staring at Frank. The middle one must have been Neville.

"In the year 1981-"

"It still is 1981." interrupted Frank.

"No it is 1991" she said. "During 1981 you and your wife were at your home with your son Neville, Death Eaters attacked your house. They used the Cruciatus curse on you and your wife until it drove you both into an empty state said to be irreversible." She said.

"But thanks to the combined power of 16 phoenixes, they fixed you." she said as healers and nurses started to flood into the magically expanding room. Then last of all of the staff walked in followed by a frantic Augusta Longbottom.

"What happened?" she asked. Then she saw Frank. "Frank?"

"Mum!" he said.

"Frank!" she shrieked as she ran to him. She hugged him until his face was purple. She let go and said "How? This isn't reversible!" she said to the nurses.

"16 Phoenixes." she said, "All crying."

"Alright. I would kill them if I didn't want Alice back." she said. "Hug them to death." she said. The Phoenixes trilled in what could be described as laughter. Then all 16 flew to Alice. Positioning themselves in around the same place. This only took 8 minutes of crying. Alice's hair turned back to black and she smiled and sat up as the phoenixes flew away on their own free will this time. On phoenix stayed there though, the one on her heart while one stayed on the side of the bed watching the one on her chest. She looked down to the phoenix and smiled. Then she looked up at the nurses, "Where is my son? My husband?" she asked.

"Over here." said Frank she looked to him. "Why are we here?" she asked. "The last thing I remember was- Oh my! The Death Eaters! Where is my son!" she said more frantically. Then all but the two phoenixes close to her transformed. "Mrs. Longbottom. If I may. I am Harry Potter, you have been, um, lost in your head for 10 years. It is 1991 and your son-"

"Don't tell me he is dead." she said. Her eyes getting glassy.

"No he is just fine actually. He is touching you." he said pointing to her chest. She looked down to the phoenix and it looked up to her, it had Frank's eyes, that were different in a few places.

"Nev?" she asked. He trilled. Hoped to the floor and transform then hugged his mom.

"This is so much better than gum wrappers." he said. "I still have everyone of them that you ever gave me." he said now crying. The tears glistened as they still had the healing abilities.

She cried too. Then Neville backed up when something, two somethings touched his back. He turned to see one was Luna and one was his father. He hugged his dad before he let go and stood protectively by Luna. He wanted to mention the bond, but not with all the still applauding healers around. He looked to Harry and jerked his head slightly to the healers. Harry nodded put his wand to his throat, "Questions later, but this 11 year old boy needs private time to catch up with his parents who haven't recognized him for 10 years. OUT!" he said.

The healers all left quickly at the commanding voice Harry was using. After the door shut the Marauders retreated to the corner.

* * *

The first bit is not mine. Hpfreak20 wrote this. Some chapters will be longer than others by a significant amount. I will update as often as I can whether it be weekly or biweekly. Enjoy read and review


	3. Chapter 3

"So who is this?" Alice asked looking at how Neville was standing so passively in front of her.

"This is Luna. She is Xenophilius' daughter." he said. "She is my bond mate." he whispered.

"Bond mate?" asked Frank.

"Yeah. You remember any fairy tells Gram told me you told me? The ones by Bartimus F. Able?" he asked.

"Yeah." said Alice, "Nev, for us that was like yesterday."

"Oh, I guess that would make sense." he said. "So you read the one about Soul Bonds?"

They nodded, "There really isn't an easy way to say this. They aren't fairy tales, they are real. And I am proud to say I am half of one." he said smiling at Luna.

"My son? My son is bonded? My son is married?" asked Frank.

"Yes." said Neville, "But I am not alone. Draco Black and Astoria Greengrass, but don't say that last name to anyone. We had to charm her parents when they found out, they tried to disown her. So she is now Astoria Greenleaf, in public but she is bonded with Draco so in private it is Astoria Black." he said.

"Yes and then there is Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger." said Luna. "Hermione is a muggle born, and Ron is the youngest male Weasley, they are bonded."

"And the first bonded couple, seeing as we were second. Is Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley. Harry, well you know who he is, and Ginny is the youngest Weasley and only girl. They were the second successful bond ever, we were third, then Ron and Hermione then Draco and Astoria. All of us plus Fred and George Weasley make up a group at school and at home I guess seeing as we all live literally in walking distance to each other, most just down the hall. Us plus the 6 adults in the corner call ourselves the Junior Marauders." he said the last two words mostly to his father. Franks eyes widened then Frank and Alice's eyes darted to the corner. They gasped.

"Lily and James are dead." said Frank.

"Yes and Thanks to Severus Snape, they came back a little over a year ago, I think." said Luna.

"Yeah, Harry apologized to Snape and he cried. His tears are more magical than ours, they brought Lily and James, Fabian and Gideon Prewitt and Billius Weasley back." said Neville.

"And Sirius Black?" asked Alice eyeing the corner, "He is supposed to be in Azkaban for his crimes. How can Lily and James do that. Look at them laughing with him."

"He was innocent. Lily and James switched Secrete Keepers at the last minute to Peter Pettigrew. They thought it would be too obvious if Sirius was the secret keeper. But then Peter turned out to be the spy, Sirius ran after him. Peter framed him and blew up the street. He is an illegal animagus as well, a rat. He was living with the Weasley's until Harry found him. But how Harry knew, you will have to talk to him, that is a long and confusing story only he knows. Harry took him to the Ministry in front of the former minister, Cornelius Fudge and got Sirius freed." he said. "I think it was a week later when James and Lily came back."

"Now that we think about it. Wasn't that day the same day Remus and Tonks got together?" asked Luna looking to the 6 adults that were listening. They nodded.

"Then when you went to Diagon Alley, the morning of the day the Weasleys came back from Hogwarts is when Sirius and Amelia got together." said Ron. They nodded as well.

"Wow." was all the Longbottoms could say. "This is a lot to take in." said Frank.

"I'm sorry Sirius." said Alice, "Frank always disagreed that week after you were thought to be guilty. I thought you were guilty. I'm sorry."

"It is alright, everyone thought I was guilty." He said as Remus blushed and Tonks and Amelia cleared their throats. "Almost everyone." he corrected as those two ladies smiled.

* * *

After loads more questions than to walk out of the room for more questions, the Marauders were tired after explaining things. The nurses said that Frank and Alice would be kept over night and after breakfast for observation before they could go home. Which would be Potter Manor, until they got around to finish building the houses. They had made one for Narcissa that she was in the process of moving into now. And they had built another because they were sure to need another eventually and they were right. Now was that eventually.

James went to his room at Potter Manor and took a nap. He was out by the time Lily came in. They were glad they started the day early and gone to St. Mungo's by 5 A.M. It was 3 P.M. now and she was tired. Everyone slept for 3 to 4:30. Then the guys, of all ages and families, including Bill who decided to stay in England, mostly because he could be here to meet Fleur in 3 years. They continued building the house that was still conveniently being built to look just like the Longbottom Manor. This Manor wasn't near as big as Potter Manor but it still looked like a castle, as did the new Black house. But in comparison to Potter Manor they weren't a grain of sand. But it was still impressive. By 6:30 the house was finished and furnished.

The sweating men went in for a large dinner that was planned. The elves made it of course and as always, it was delicious. After everyone was thoroughly stuffed, they started to depart from the dining hall. Amelia walked away from Sirius and went to Snape, "You know your tears that bring people back? You should bottle them." she said. He nodded, "I did that both times. I have loads of tears." he said.

"Would you mind giving me one?" she asked batting her eyes. "Stop doing that I would have said yes anyways." he said. She grinned. She followed him to the door that read S.S + P.D. she smiled when Snape went in and grabbed a jug off the nightstand and a dropper, he put the dropper in and sucked up enough for 10 years. "Here you go." he said handing her the dropper. She smiled, "Thank you." she said before she walked away.

When she walked in she put the dropper in a spot where Sirius wouldn't see. She changed clothes and jumped into bed when Sirius came in from the bathroom. He smiled, "Where were you."

"Oh you know, in the house." she said. He scoffed, "I figured." he said.

"Good for you my smart man." she cooed. He grinned. She grinned privately and leaned to his neck and nuzzled in for the night.

In the morning she sat up in bed, hitting her head off Sirius' chin. "Ow." he said. He was already up so knew she just woke up.

"Sorry, but I need you to come with me." she said as she jumped up sliding off her pajamas and into actual clothes, she slide her shoes on and grabbed the dropper. He got up and changed and she drug him out of the room, down the stairs and to the main gates, she walked out of the wards and pushed his shoulders down so he was kneeling. She dropped a drop of Snape's tears on his head. And made him stand back up and waited, "What was that?"

"Snape's tears." she replied.

"You are trying to bring Reg back?" he asked, she nodded, "You need your brother and our child will need an uncle when the time comes." she said. He smiled down at her and wrapped his arms around her. She smiled and then gasped. Out walked from the forest was a disgruntled looking Regulus Black. He could see an outline of figures but not who.

"Hey? What am I doing here?" asked Regulus.

"Name?" asked a hesitant Sirius.

"Regulus Black."

"Full name." clarified Sirius.

"Regulus Arcturus Black." he said.

"Name your house elf."

"Kretcher"

"Are you a death eater?"

"I was, but I changed my mind and tried to destroy a part of Voldemort now. Who are you? Why are you asking me these questions and why won't you show yourself?"

"Because you have been dead for 12 years. Your now 30." said Sirius. "And as for us. I'm your b-brother and this is my fiancee." said Sirius stepping into the light with Amelia. Regulus just stared at them.

"I know it has been a long time and you and I weren't necessarily on good terms when you died but I would like to be the brothers we should have been, so what do you say?" he asked.

"Um yeah." he said. "But I need to stay hidden. Voldemort won't like it when he finds out I'm alive."

"Don't worry. We will catch you up." he said looking down to Amelia so lovingly.

"So your fiancee? She looks nice." he said. "Who is it?"

"Amelia Bones, Head of DMLE." he said. "Remember, the gossip at school, me and her. Never went out then. Well I got her." She smiled at his explanation and rolled her eyes.

"I got him." she clarified.

"If I recall, I came to you." he said.

"How long after you got out of Azkaban?"

"A week." he said.

"You could have waited years, but you wait for the day everyone finds your innocence to come to me. You could have went to anyone else. But you came to me, after drawing you in since 4th year." she said then turning back to Regulus, "I got him." she said. Regulus laughed when Sirius harumphed. Then she walked to Regulus to his tattoo and saw the faint scar there but said the spell anyways. "Mark Abscondite"

"How did you know to do that? Only death eaters are supposed to know?" he said raising his eyebrows.

"This is going to sound nuts, but my 11 year old godson." said Sirius. Regulus raised his eyebrow.

"All part of the waiting discussion." said Amelia raising her hand and snapping as 10 patronuses went out, one for each couple, or in Narcissa case her. She sent one to Molly too, asking her if she were to bring her family, including Fabian, Gideon and Billius who were staying in Charlie and Ron's rooms.

"Wow, your girl has skills." said Regulus checking out Amelia. Sirius growled. "Woah woah, chill haven't seen a girl in, um wow. 12 years and 3 months. Plus she is powerful. Just making sure I was seeing it right." said Regulus raising his hands in surrender. Sirius glared.

"He just got you back, don't get yourself killed." said Amelia, "And all of us can do it." she said.

"Us?" Reg asked looking back to her. Sirius growled.

"Sirius" she hissed. "If I don't like the way he is looking at me I will take care of it. Calm down It is your damn brother." Sirius turned to her nodded but still didn't straighten from his half crouch. "Unless you want your parts to hurt, I suggest you stand properly. Black." she glared at him. He straightened and looked at her. He knew she would kick him there but he wasn't worried. What worried him was one, the glare, and two, how she said Black. He hated it when she did this because it is somewhat of insult calling someone by their surname and she normally called him Siri. Sirius was bad enough, but her calling him Black told him to start acting better because the last thing he wanted was her mad at him. Regulus was failing to suppress a chuckle at his brothers predicament.

Amelia glared at Sirius momentarily before rolling her eyes and dragging a snickering Regulus and a pleading looking Sirius to Potter Manor.

* * *

Everyone was waiting to ambush Regulus with congratulations and welcome backs when they got to the gates. They all received the same patronus. 'Regulus back. Thanks Sev."

"Family discussion in the Ballroom." she said as she let go of the Blacks. Everyone nodded and started heading off into the Ballroom. The kids were, for one of those rare moments, acting like kids. They were running to the ball room.

In the Ballroom the found the kids happily dancing with one another, though Susan and Dudley were a bit awkwardly, seeing as they don't, and never will, like each other more than best friends. But were laughing none the less. If Susan wasn't stepping on Dudley's feet than he was on hers. The waltz was playing in the background but was almost completely drowned out by laughter. After it died down the music ended and they conjured chairs to sit in. Regulus raised his eyebrows. Fabian, Gideon, and Billius already knew of this, they had seen them do this and heard their stories long ago during one of their visits to the Manor during school.

They sat down and waited till the others sat down. "Alright." said Sirius sitting down, "We might as well tell you some names who were killed between your death and 1981?" he asked as everyone nodded.

"All the Bones' except Amelia and Susan, Dorcas Meadowes, Fabian and Gideon Prewitt, Marlene McKinnon, Caradoc Dearborn, Benjy Fenwick, Bilius Weasley- unintentional, Evan Rosier, Wilkes,, loads of muggles and Giants, a bit after the war Alice and Frank Longbottom became permanent residence of St. Mungo's thanks to some death eater. Tortured with the Cruciatus curse until insanity. The deaths that ended the war were James and Lily Potter." said Sirius marking of his fingers as he went. Regulus was surprised as he looked to see that Bilius, Fabian, Gideon, James and Lily sitting there perfectly healthy. Then for the first time he saw Snape.

"Loads of questions but what is he doing here?" Reg asked jutting his chin to Snape, "He's a Death Eater."

"And a spy for the Order." clarified Snape. Reg nodded. "Most importantly, how on Earth are 5 of the dead people on your list sitting in the room, living and healthy?" he asked.

"Tears." said Sirius, "Same as you."

"Whose tears? Phoenix tears can only do so much."

"Mine." said Snapes.

"Makes sense, you always struck me as the kind to show no emotion." said Regulus. Snape nodded. After some awkward silence and wide spread pondering, Reg spoke again, "Voldemort. Where is he?"

"In a jar." said Harry. "He was destroyed by his own curse, then he went into hiding in Albania, where he met an ex-professor of Hogwarts. He possessed him and took the form of a face hidden under a turban. I told my friends and we stopped him. Then locked his foggy figment in a jar and placed loads of charms on it and gave it to Dumbledore to guard."

"How did he destroy himself?" he asked.

"He came to our house in Godric's Hollow in 1881, that was at the time under the Fidelius charm with an awful secret keeper. The secret keeper spilled the information to Voldemort and he came to murder us. He killed James, then mum, then went to do me. But Mum had an option, step aside and let him kill me or die for me. She chose to die for me. Her love lived after her death in my blood, forming a blood protection. When Voldemort went to kill me, the curse rebounded and hit him, perishing his body and exploding my nursery. I lived and got only this scar from the curse." he said pointing to his forehead, "He turned to just a soul fragment, since his horcruxes were still anchoring him down. So he then went to Albania. The wizarding world was melancholy for most, grieving mum and dad's death but also celebrating how me, The Boy-Who-Lived brought down You-Know-Who." said Harry scoffing at the last part, "It would have been easier to say Harry Potter destroyed Voldemort but no! Everyone is too afraid to say the name and apparently were a bit nuts and couldn't say mine." he said.

"Wow." was all he could say. Then after rethinking everything he was just told he realized something, "So I was right? About the Horcruxes?"

"Yes and they are all gone. All 6." said Ginny.

"6? I thought there was only 1!" he said. Everyone just shook their head.

"So why are these… children, so advanced and doing magic when they are what? 11."

"Well, Draco Black, Narcissa and Lucius' child. Is Soul bonded to Astoria Greengrass. Or for public reasons, Astoria Greenleaf. The soul bond gives them emancipation. You remember the stories right?"

"Um, wow. Yeah I remember."

"Not done, Neville Longbottom, Alice and Frank's boy, is bonded with Xenophilius' little girl, Luna. Then Arthur and Molly's youngest boy, the 6th boy. Ron is bonded to a muggleborn named Hermione. And Harry here, is my godson by the way, is bonded with Arthur and Molly's little girl, and only girl." finished Sirius.

"I thought Soul bonds were fairy tales, impossible." said Reg.

"They were, until Nicholas and Perenelle Flamel bonded six centuries ago." said Sirius. "But these kids are special, everything happens to them." said Sirius grinning.

"Any other big secrets?" Reg asked rhetorically.

"Yep!" said Hermione.

"Harry had a dream." said Ron.

"About the future." said Neville.

"All our futures." said Luna.

"Everything we need to know." said Astoria.

"Everything we need to change." said Draco.

"That's not weird at all." said Reg, "They all finish each others sentences."

The bonded mates all smiled, "It's natural." they all said, including Fred and George.

"Weird." he muttered. "So what changed?"

"Everything." breathed Ginny.

"Sirius didn't escape from Azkaban until my third year, as I am going in to my 2nd. He died in my 5th, that will not happen. Amelia died in my 4th year, again will not happen. They never got together, Remus and Tonks didn't get together until after my 6th year, and died in the end of my would be 7th year. Mum, Dad, Fabian, Gideon, Bilius and yourself never came back, Snape was a god awful teacher, no offence, my relatives were nasty to me, I didn't become friends with Neville or Luna until 5th year, I didn't get with Ginny until 6th year, Hermione and Ron didn't get together until the very end of 7th year. Wasn't friends with Draco until I was 21 and we didn't destroy all the horcruxes till May 2nd 1998. There was a battle there were loads died, including 3 people in this room. Remus, Tonks, and Fred. But this time none of this will happen because we changed it with one thing. Me confronting Petunia in a manipulative way. I had to remind her of Lily, all the good things of her. To get her to not take me being a wizard as hard. Sorry about that. Then I went to Diagon Alley months early and went to the Burrow to get Peter Pettigrew arrested and it stemmed from there."

Everyone stared at him, it was a long explanation and that was a good explanation.

"So you guys are future changers, soul bonded, genius people out to save the world?" he asked. They nodded. "Not to mention powerful and most of you are still children." he said. They nodded again.

* * *

Reg was walking with Sirius down the hall after the discussion. "What do I do? I don't know what to do. Announce I'm back or stay low?"

"You can do either, everyone knows the Potters are alive and the Hogwarts teachers and professors know that the Weasleys and Prewitts are back because they have been catching up and Molly won't let them out of her sight. So we have a laying low situation and a public situation. So do whatever. Now I briefly spoke with James but where do you plan to go?" he asked.

"I haven't really thought about it." he said. "Where should I go?"

"Well, if you go public you can get your own flat or house or move to Potter Manor. But if you want to remain inconspicuous you can move into the Black house or stay at Potter Manor." he said.

"So no matter what I get to stay here? At this place? And they don't mind?"

"Nope, do you know how many people are staying here? All 10 Weasleys, 2 Prewitts, 2 Bones', 4 Blacks, a Lupin, a Tonks, soon 4 Longbottoms, a Snape, 2 Dursley's, and 4 Potters."

"Wow. In this house?"

"No no no. Harry is very advanced, so he just moved the entire Burrow to the grounds of the Manor, then we built two more houses, one for the other 3 blacks, and one for the 4 Longbottoms though until yesterday we didn't know it would be for the Longbottoms."

"4? I thought it was just Neville and Luna? That Alice and Frank were permanent residents of St. Mungo's."

"They were, but if you combine the tears of 16 phoenixes, after like 10 minutes it will work. We got to see their hair turn back, their eyes unfog, and them speak actual words for the first time in a long while."

"We? And where did you find 16 phoenixes?" he asked

"You know how James, and Peter" he scoffed, "and myself were Illegal animagus in school?"

"No." he said.

"Oh, well Moony, that's Remus. Is a werewolf and we wanted to help him so we became animagus." he said.

Regulus just stared at him. "So, in school, you pranked Slytherins, hung with a werewolf and ran around as an animagus?"

"Yes." he said. That summed it up quite nice.

"Alright can I see?"

"Oh about that, I have more than one form, we all do."

"Who is all?"

"Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Luna, Draco, Astoria, Fred, George,Me, Amelia, Remus, Tonks, James, and Lily." he said. "We all have 8 forms, the first 7 are the same for most but the last one is different. Harry and Ginny are the only different ones. We all have a snake form but theirs is a basilisk. Most of our forms sound like this: Lion, Eagle, Snake, Badger, Merman, Acromantula, Phoenix, and then our form in my case a dog." he said before he turned into Padfoot and barked at him. Then he jumped on him and licked his face, wagging his tail happily. Then he jumped off and turned back as Regulus wiped off his face and stood up.

"So, tell me what happened between Peter and you guys, at school your group was inseparable, now… I heard Harry say he got Peter arrested and you scoff at his name." he said.

"A prophecy was made about a child with the power to defeat the dark lord, born as the seventh month dies. He chose a child from two, Harry and Neville, that he had the most in common with. Harry. Harry is a half blood and he felt he had a connection. Snape, before he turned spy, heard half the prophecy and reported back to Voldemort. Voldemort targeted the Potters and when he decided them Snape turned over to protect Lily. He told Dumbledore of the plans, and Dumbledore said they were going to put a Fidelius Charm over their house in Godric's Hollow. There original plan was to make me Secret Keeper, but after thinking. We deemed me a bad choice because I would be the obvious choice. We knew there was a spy among us but we didn't know who. I thought it was Remus, Remus thought it was me and no one suspected Peter. So James, Lily and myself made Peter the secret keeper. We were the only ones with knowledge of the last minute switch. On October 31st 1981, Peter told Voldemort where the house was and he came. You know what happened after that in the house. But I came by when I felt something was wrong. I saw the hole in the roof and rushed in. I found James on the steps, Lily on the floor of the blown up nursery and Harry wailing in his crib. I took him out of the house and Hagrid showed up and took him away on Dumbledore's orders. I apperated to Peter's house thinking something happened to him. There were no signs of a struggle and it dawned on me then, Peter was the spy. I went down the road and saw him standing there. I pulled out my wand as did he. I wanted to kill him, but before I could he said "Why Sirius… James and Lily… Why?" right in front of the muggles. He blew up the street and I watched as he cut off his finger to stage his own death, then he turned into a rat and ran to the sewers. I stood there and laughed. I realized if I hadn't suggest I not be the secret keeper, the potters would live. But it was my fault. I laughed because I didn't realize it sooner, and I thought it was Remus. Aurors arrived and arrested me without trial and was sent to Azkaban.99% of the living thought I was guilty so I guess they thought I didn't need a trial. But Peter, he went to the Burrow, the Weasley's home, and their child, Percy who is a 5th year come September, found him and took him in. He saw how he was missing a toe and it scabbed over so they named him Scabbers and he was living with them until Harry found him a little over a year ago, thanks to his dream, and he brought Pettigrew to the Ministry and showed him to them. Then they came to Azkaban to get me out." he said.

Regulus looked at him, awed. "Stupid Ministry." he muttered.

Sirius laughed, "Don't worry we are fixing it, we have well placed people in the ministry. Like Arthur Weasley we got Cornelius Fudge out of office and got Arthur to be the Minister. So we got werewolves more law for good and more rights, house elves more rights and freedoms. We are going to talk to other creatures to see what they want, like mere-people and acromantulas and other things. We have so many plans already in motion it is mind boggling to the unkept mind. Bringing down Voldemort, tearing down the ministry, rebuilding the ministry, imprisoning death eaters, and above all training. That takes up the most time." he said.

"From my memory, you grew up." said Regulus raising his eyebrows.

"You can thank me for that." said Amy running up behind them. "He would be insane without me." she said.

Regulus chuckled, and Sirius raised his eyebrows, "I was under the impression I was insane to begin with. And you just fell for it." he said. Amelia narrowed her eyes, "Alright you have a point escaped mental patient." she said. Regulus laughed harder, "Last time I checked it wasn't just me." said Sirius. Amelia smiled, then winked to Regulus without Sirius noticing "Your right James has issues, maybe I should find him. Maybe persuade him to do… things with me." she said slyly, moving a bit faster ahead of them. Sirius snarled a very, very fierce snarl that mad Regulus back up. He grabbed her wrist fiercely and turned her to him. His beautiful face was contorted in rage. His face was red, like a cherry flavored bertie bott's flavor been red. "NO!" he growled.

"Why not?" she asked raising her eyebrows. Internally she was shying away from his fury and she could feel magical energy coming off him, that was new. She felt her hand go numb but ignored it.

"Mine." was all he could get out. She waited until he said, "Love you. You are mine." through the snarls.

"Alright, I'll wait. But your hurting me." she said looking at her purple hand. He stopped growling and looked down gasped and let go. She was going to have a bruise there now. He looked to his hands and then to hers and mumbled to Reg "Finish this discussion later, make up your mind. Choose your door if you stay here." then he walked off. Amelia followed him slowly, letting him cool a bit.

She walked after him to their room. She saw the door close from the end of the hall. She slowly strode towards it and spun the knob and walked in. She almost fell over at the sight. Sirius was quickly moving about the room, putting stuff in a suitcase.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"I hurt you. I promised myself long ago that if I hurt you I'd leave." he said. "So I'm following through."

She looked at him. He didn't make eye contact or really acknowledge she was even there except talking back. "Please. I was joking, I don't want James. I want you. Please." she said.

"Please what exactly?" he asked still not looking at her.

"Stay."

"No, I promised myself. I don't break promises." he said.

"You're breaking one by leaving. You promised not to leave me." she sobbed.

"I made this promise before I made that one, therefore contradicting it." he said.

She collapsed to the floor in a heap of limbs. She curled up and put her head on her knees. She cried there for a bit and the only sound other than her sniffles was feet on the ground moving across the room. After a bit a thought crossed her mind and she stopped crying and looked up. "Your hurting me." she said.

"I'm not touching you." he said as he put another shirt in his bag. Still not looking at her.

"You don't have to touch someone to hurt them. My heart feels like it has been stepped on by a fat troll." she said. "With everything you pack, the more it is shattering." she whispered.

"Well I'm sorry for your loss." he said. She stood up slowly and walked to him. He stopped when she cornered him but he shut his eyes, he didn't want to look at her. He didn't want to see the pain in her eyes. It would break him and he wouldn't leave.

She leaned in and kissed his neck since his head was up to if he opened his eyes he wouldn't see her. His neck was exposed, easy target. His resolved faulted a bit when she did this. She kissed down his throat to the collar of his shirt, she tugged at it and his resolve crumbled more. She unbuttoned it slowly, his resolve was burning faster than Pompeii now. After she unbuttoned every button she pulled it open a bit and kissed his chest. He opened an eye and peeked down at her. She was focused on his chest so she didn't see.

She kissed his perfectly shaped pecks and he bit his tongue to hold back a moan, he closed his eye again as she moved down to his abs and then to his stomach. She slowly moved back up at an agonizing pace. All up his neck and then to his chin. Then his cheeks then slowly to his nose, avoiding his lips. Over his forehead and eyelids. His resolve crumbled like a hard cookie.

He opened his eyes and grabbed the back of her head and attacked her lips. It wasn't hard like it should be for a 'deprived' person but passionate. She smiled against him and pushed him hard to the wall, "Troll is gone." she breathed a centimeter away from his lips. "Good, it won't come back." he said trying to lean forward but she backed up, "Promise?" she asked. "Promise." he said trying to go forward again but she just moved back again. "Are you going to break that one?" she asked.

"No." he said. "I didn't want to break the first one but I told myself I would have to if I hurt you. I never dreamed I could." he whispered.

"It was my fault. I taunted you. I lied." she said shamefully.

"I still hurt you. My temper slipped and I hurt you." he said grabbing her arm and lifting her wrist which was black and blue in the shape of a hand. He lightly wrapped his hand around the wrist and it fit perfectly in the places, then he saw the red. His nails had dug into her. He sucked in a breath. He walked to the bag and pulled out gauze.

"Muggle healing?" she asked.

"Took Muggle studies, it is more effective." he whispered as he wrapped her wrist up and pinned it down. He looked at it for a minute before lowering the hand. He walked to the bed and sat down. He put his head in his hands and slowly shook his head side to side. She looked to him and then down to her hand. She flexed and winced slightly. Then put her hand back down. She sat down on his left and used her good hand, her right, to caress his leg. He stopped shaking his hand a peered out between his hands.

"I'm alright. It doesn't hurt." the first half wasn't a lie but the second half is.

"Prove it." he said. "Rotate your wrist 3600." he said. She rotated her right.

"Your left hand." he said through gritted teeth.

She lifted her hand and rotated her wrist and winced when she turned it less than 450. "You lied." he said. He grabbed her arm extremely gentle and looked at it through the gauze. He noticed something off about it. He started unwrapping it.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Your wrist." he said. "These bones here." he said pointing to side of her wrist, the top, the other side and the bottom, "It is broken." he choked. A phoenix tear fell into a cut and he watched as her wrist popped and actually had a shape now. Another tear another pop, two more tears accompanied by two more pops. Then 3 more tears and the skin healed over but the bruises stayed. He wrapped her hand and stood up. He went to the other door of the room, to the patio. He stood along the railing and started to actually cry. He hurt her, he had a reason to cry.

Harry and Ginny looked at each other when they felt their heads get wet. The sky was clear, it couldn't be raining. They looked up and say Sirius on the balcony. They looked closer and saw he was crying. The looked back to each other and nodded, in the next second they were both on his balcony.

"What's wrong?" asked Harry.

"I hurt her." he said.

"How bad?" asked Ginny.

"She had a bruise on her wrist and I broke it in 4 different places." he whispered.

Ginny raised her eyebrows and Harry came with a sensible question. "Why the hell did you do that?"

"In the hall, she said she was going to go find James and persuade him to do things with her." he said. "I got mad and grabbed her wrist. You should have seen how hard I was squeezing it. Her hand was purple when I let go."

"If I were you I would have done the same thing." said Harry. "After blowing up the house that is." Ginny rolled her eyes, "Then what?"

"I let go and headed up here. I started packing because I promised myself that if I ever hurt her I would leave." he said. "She, of course, stopped me and I actually looked at it and saw it was broken. I healed it and came out here. She still has the bruise. My hand fits where the bruise is." he whispered. "I should just leave now." he said.

"That wouldn't do any good." said Ginny.

"She'd be better off without me." he said.

"I dare you to tell her that then. Do what you want go get your clothes then." said Harry. Then he and Ginny teleported back to the ground.

Sirius walked into the room and went to his suitcase and started packing.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"You'd be better off without me." he said. "I'm just going to hurt you again."

She choked back a sob, "Better off? BETTER OFF? How would a broken heart be better off? Without you I couldn't stand. I wouldn't be able to live, Sirius. I had something to work for when you went to Azkaban, and that was getting a trial. But now, If you leave me I won't have anything to live for but the chance of you coming back." she said.

"I won't come back. Your better without me."

"I am not! What discussion were we having the other night? Does that not mean anything to you? We were planning to have children! After we got Married! Doesn't that mean anything?"

"Not anymore, no where in that discussion did we plan on letting me hurt you." he said.

"Sirius please." she cried, "I can't, no I won't live without you. If you leave I'm going up to the roof and jumping."

"Liar, you wouldn't do that." he said looking over to her.

"Yeah well, go ahead and leave then. I'll prove you wrong." she said. "But don't worry it won't be your fault. No, It will be mine. I got too comfortable and apparently put my trust in the wrong person" she said. "Tell me when you are done, you can come to the roof with me. If I have to pick the last thing I see it is going to be you." she said when he zipped up the suitcase. "I'm done" he whispered. She nodded and stood up. He followed her out the door with the suitcase.

At the roof she turned to him and waved. "I love you." she said as she stepped up to edge. "Always have and always will, till the second I die, which will be shortly." she said as she picked up one foot. She jumped.

* * *

Cliff hanger! Not my material yet.

Updating early because I won't get a chance tomorrow. I of course won't he updating for a while, because I have three whole chapters completed. It seems that my inspiration died out half a chapter ago so any ideas let me know.


	4. Chapter 4

He whipped out his wand and looked over the edge. He put large cushioning charms on the ground. "Arresto Momento Duo!" he shouted. She slowed down and hit a cushion. He transformed and flamed down then changed back. He picked her up.

"You scared me! I didn't think you would do it." he whispered.

"I said I'd prove you wrong. What do you care? Apparently I better off without you." she whispered.

"No, it was an excuse. I wanted to leave to protect you. Killing yourself isn't protection." he said. "I love you and I always will, until the day we BOTH die. Which will be a long way from here." he said cradling her protectively. "We can grow old together, get married, have kids, like we discussed. Just don't do that again." he said.

"Then don't leave. If you so much as attempt I'm going to 'accidently' fall of the the building." she said.

"Never. Do you know what I thought when you jumped?" he asked. She shook her head. "I'm losing her again! Save her." he said. "I can't lose you. As much as I knew I should leave I knew I wouldn't be away from you for very long. Half hour at most. But when you jumped…"he gulped.

She smiled, "So do you believe me now? I love you and will always love you. If I can't be with you, I won't live." she whispered, "There would be no point."

"There isn't a me with you." he said. "Padfoot,would die. I'd never smile again. Sirius would die, I could never be formal again. I would die. Me without you is a fate worse than a dementor's kiss or even death. There can't be anything worse." he said. She leaned into his position of holding her like a baby. He leaned down and caught her lips in a kiss that said all that they did.

Everyone applauded. And the two jumped apart. "When did you get here?" asked Sirius.

"We all saw Amelia jump off the room. Do you honestly believe we weren't going to come out check if she was okay?" asked Hermione.

"I see you took on my dare." said Harry, "How thick can you be?"

"See how much better off she is yet?" asked Draco who heard the conversation from the bonds.

Sirius nodded, "Yeah, she is a mess without me." he said. "Hey! What about the me without you thing. You don't sound any better." Sirius pursed his lips, "Touche." he said.

"So Padfoot what do I hear about you two discussing children?" asked Moony raising his eyebrows up and down up and down.

"Yeah we discussed it but not until January of February." he said.

"Oo! Names did you pick names?" asked Lily.

"Yeah." said Sirius looking at Regulus. "Alex Rebecca Black for a girl or Regulus Arcturus Black the second." he said. Regulus' eyes gleamed and shone with the coming tears.

"They sound wonderful." said Tonks. Amelia nodded on Sirius' chest. "Are you going to put me down yet?"

"Nope, you will be lucky if I ever put you down again." he said.

"What if I have to go to the bathroom?" she asked.

"I'll come with you." he said.

? ﾟﾔﾺ? ﾟﾔﾺ? ﾟﾔﾺ? ﾟﾔﾺ? ﾟﾔﾺ? ﾟﾔﾺ? ﾟﾔﾺ? ﾟﾔﾺ? ﾟﾔﾺ? ﾟﾔﾺ? ﾟﾔﾺ? ﾟﾔﾺ? ﾟﾔﾺ? ﾟﾔﾺ? ﾟﾔﾺ? ﾟﾔﾺ? ﾟﾔﾺ? ﾟﾔﾺ

Sirius kept his promise, he didn't put her down for the rest of the evening. He carried her into the dining hall and sat her on his lap, after dinner he picked her back up and carried her to their room, he kept a hold of her all night. In morning he woke up, still holding her and watched her sleep. "I won't ever lose her." he whispered. "Not now, not ever." She smiled, "I am up you know?" she asked.

"No I didn't." he scowled.

? ﾟﾔﾺ? ﾟﾔﾺ? ﾟﾔﾺ? ﾟﾔﾺ? ﾟﾔﾺ? ﾟﾔﾺ? ﾟﾔﾺ? ﾟﾔﾺ? ﾟﾔﾺ? ﾟﾔﾺ? ﾟﾔﾺ? ﾟﾔﾺ? ﾟﾔﾺ? ﾟﾔﾺ? ﾟﾔﾺ? ﾟﾔﾺ? ﾟﾔﾺ? ﾟﾔﾺ

That afternoon was the celebration of having the Longbottoms back and involved them going between Gringotts, Diagon Alley and their new house at Potter Manor. Neville and Luna were allowed to move in and get situated which was done with the help of the other of the student Marauders. The adults were already helping Alice and Frank set up. It looked wonderful by the end of the day, to the Longbottoms it was home. Their home. Where they could be together. The next day would be spent just them talking about things. Everything.

? ﾟﾔﾺ? ﾟﾔﾺ? ﾟﾔﾺ? ﾟﾔﾺ? ﾟﾔﾺ? ﾟﾔﾺ? ﾟﾔﾺ? ﾟﾔﾺ? ﾟﾔﾺ? ﾟﾔﾺ? ﾟﾔﾺ? ﾟﾔﾺ? ﾟﾔﾺ? ﾟﾔﾺ? ﾟﾔﾺ? ﾟﾔﾺ? ﾟﾔﾺ? ﾟﾔﾺ

Tonks' eyes fluttered open and she saw Remus staring at her. "What?" she asked.

"You spoke in your sleep and you said 'What if?' I was just wondering what the what if meant." he said. "Oh" she blushed.

"What?" he asked.

"Well I was dreaming a dream where I` was kind of looking at my thoughts. And the What if was when I thought What would you do when I died and I was coming up with possibilities but I just couldn't picture it." she said. Remus looked at her.

"What would you do? If I died?" she asked searching his eyes.

"I would join you." he stated simply.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"I would find a way to die and then die. I would join you."

"Why would you do that?" she asked, her eyes shined. "I wouldn't want you to die! I'd want you to be happy, to live."

"But I would be happy, if I were with you. To live without you isn't tolerable. I was in the dark for a long time, only coming out twice and you were little then, but I'm out now. For you to die it would shove me back into the dark, heavy, and cold. With you I'm light, warm and happy." he said staring at her searching her eyes, "I came out and I would die before I would go back, you did it."

"Did what?"

"Died because I did." he said. "At the Battle, you joined me in fighting and then when I died you didn't fight back, we died holding hands. You died with me even though you were supposed to be home with Teddy who was only a month old. You were supposed to stay, but you said you hated not knowing if I were to come home, so you left." he said. A tear leaked out of her eye.

"I love you!" she said. "I don't thinking I will ever stop." she whispered.

"I hope not because I won't stop loving you." Remus said in a tone that was soft but you could hear the truth in it. Dora smiled and leaned up. Remus dipped his head down and brushed his lips against hers ever so softly. She smiled and tried to push against him but he leaned back, "Eager are we?"

"Mmhmm" she said.

"Well maybe she should wait a bit." he said. He sat up and moved his feet over the side of the bed. He grinned and stood up. She scowled and stood up on the bed. She walked with a literal hop in her step. When she reached the end of the bed she jumped onto his back. He was expecting her to do something so he was ready and didn't fall over.

She buried her nose to his neck. "I might have to make you wait more often if this is what you do." he laughed.

"Do what?" she asked in a muffled voice.

"That." he said as she buried her nose farther in his neck. "It feels nice. Warm and wonderful." he said. He grabbed her arm and pulled her around to face him so her feet were criss crossed behind his back.

She leaned forward to his lips and he backed up, "Wait." he said. She groaned and leaned onto his neck again. He grinned, "Remus Lupin, wipe that grin off your face." she growled. He dropped his grin and she leaned back. He pouted. "You are cute when you pout." she purred.

"Aren't I always?" he asked still pouting.

"No, you are normally hot this is just plain out adorable." she said. He smiled.

"Will you do something for me." she said leaning into him.

"Yes." he breathed.

"Kiss me." she said. He kissed her arm. "Will you do something more important for me?"

"Yes." he breathed again.

"Snog my lips." she breathed. He grinned and started to snog her. After a bit her legs slipped down and she stood before him still lip locked. She pushed him back towards the bed, then she picked up a foot and put it behind his knees. She pulled the leg toward her and it unlocked his knees and they fell back onto the bed. She continued to snog him until he rolled onto her. He kissed her cheek then her neck.

"We need to plan." she said now that her lips were free.

"Plan… what?" he said between kisses.

"Our Wedding." she half moaned.

"Kay." he said giving her neck one last kiss before pulling back and helping her up.

"3rd floor Library?" she asked. He nodded and she skipped off and left him to collect the plans. It took him a good twenty minutes to find them all.

? ﾟﾔﾺ? ﾟﾔﾺ? ﾟﾔﾺ? ﾟﾔﾺ? ﾟﾔﾺ? ﾟﾔﾺ? ﾟﾔﾺ? ﾟﾔﾺ? ﾟﾔﾺ? ﾟﾔﾺ? ﾟﾔﾺ? ﾟﾔﾺ? ﾟﾔﾺ? ﾟﾔﾺ? ﾟﾔﾺ? ﾟﾔﾺ? ﾟﾔﾺ? ﾟﾔﾺ

*During the Twenty Minutes*

Tonks was in the Library and was bored, those papers were everywhere. He would be a while. She went to the creature section and took out a books on werewolves. She turned to the table of contents. She noticed something strange and intriguing.

_Chapter 16…Marking for the Wedded… Page 73._

She turned to 73 and started reading.

_If said Werewolf is below the age of 35 when he or she is married, or in a serious relationship, with their mate. (They will know who it is) they will be able to mark their mate. The marking is said to be very painful for the mate because the werewolf would have to bite, not while transformed, the mate. It will use some of their werewolf saliva though. With an out of control mind, a werewolf most likely will kill their mate before their bond activates. Most likely due to the blood of their mate is extremely intoxicating, especially when revealed to the air where werewolf is present. The werewolf mind will want the person to mark where everyone can see, if they survive, normally aiming for the face, neck, arms or legs. It would take a very high level of mastery of controlling oneself even with the Wolfsbane potion to not kill the mate. The rate for not killing the mate is 45 kills for every 1 saved. This rate is the main reason most werewolves, if planning to choose a mate, wait till after 35 to be married or get into a relationship. So if you are reading this because you wished to mated to a werewolf, I have heard from mates of werewolves, this process 'Hurts more than hell' and 'Is extremely painful no matter where they bite.'_

_There are however benefits to the bond, the wolf will always tell where the mate is, can feel if mate is in danger and the protectiveness of the wolf to mate and vise versa increases. It is said that the level of love can increase significantly as well. The mates will become closer in almost every way possible. After mating, the werewolf will no longer be dangerous to the mate when transformed._

Tonks shut the book and put it on the shelf and sat in a chair to collect her thoughts. I'm going to get him to do it. He is younger than 35. He loves me and if I get him to tell me if I am his mate he will have to. she thoughts. Then Remus came into the room. She smiled at him and took the pieces of paper.

"Done, done, done, done, coming, done, done, done, coming." she said going through the papers.

"I was looking and it looks like, the only thing that isn't done or here is of course the food, the wedding minister, and… that's it." he said, "Now it looks like you have something on your mind. Care to share?" he asked.

"Mhh, later." she said. he nodded. They spent the rest of the day finishing their plans and checking everything, their wedding was in 3 days.

? ﾟﾔﾺ? ﾟﾔﾺ? ﾟﾔﾺ? ﾟﾔﾺ? ﾟﾔﾺ? ﾟﾔﾺ? ﾟﾔﾺ? ﾟﾔﾺ? ﾟﾔﾺ? ﾟﾔﾺ? ﾟﾔﾺ? ﾟﾔﾺ? ﾟﾔﾺ? ﾟﾔﾺ? ﾟﾔﾺ? ﾟﾔﾺ? ﾟﾔﾺ? ﾟﾔﾺ

*Later*

Remus came in to see Tonks laying in bed in her short nightgown that was so short it drove him insane, cutting off just mid thigh. It was a bit see-thru as well. He smiled, she rarely wore this on.

He laid down next to her and she took his hands and put them on her waist, dangerously close to her bum. She put hers in almost the same place but closer to his bum. She started to kiss him and then she shifted up so he could lose himself in her neck. After he was pretty lost, she said. "Will you mark me?" she asked.

He snapped out of his lost in her state. "No." he said. "How did you find about that?"

"A book." she said, "And why not? Am I not your mate?"

"No you are but I still won't do it. Do you know the death rate for that?" he asked incredulously.

"Yes but I know the benefits would be better." she said.

"No they wouldn't you would be mated to a bloody werewolf!" he said.

"So I'm getting married to a bloody werewolf!" she said back.

"That's different!" he said. "And the marking is worse!"

"Yes because knowing if I'm in trouble, knowing where I am say we get separated, our protection increases and our love gets higher for each other is a bad thing?" she asked calmly moving her hands to his bum.

"Yeah because I'm not already to protective. I love you with more than I am and we won't get separated where you could be separated." he said.

"Fine." she said sliding her hands back to her side and rolling over. Remus sighed, she turned her back, she's upset.

* * *

Not my material


End file.
